Emerana Lourdes
is an Alien Esmeralda princess that is the second daughter of King Emerado and Queen Emelulu. She appeared as a main character of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, forming a pact with Run and Nao when searching for the Shield of Baraji. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Emerana first appeared at the beginning of the movie, running desperately from Belial and his imperial forces. While helplessly gazing at the destruction of her hometown, Emerana almost died when a Legionoid attacked her before Mirror Knight arrived to save her. While the latter fell into the corruption by Belial, Emerana was safety transported inside the spacecraft form of Jean-Bot. After the robot saved Run and his younger brother Nao at Planet Amu, Emerana prevented the robot from wiping the memories belonging to the both of them and through the formed friendship with Nao and Run, the three of them agreed to find the Shield of Baraji as Zero revealed himself to be in possession of Run and the mission of defeating Belial. Once Zero earned the trust from Glen Fire, who revealed the location of the Shield of Baraji, Emerana followed Nao and Run to the Planet of Mirrors. Seeing Mirror Knight's fall into the darkness, Run (Zero) gave Nao and Emerana his assurance through purifying the fallen warrior. Run becomes estranged from Emerana and his younger brother, after finding the statue of Noa, following Mirror Knight's failure in defending his homeworld from the invasion of Iaron. As Emerana and Nao were rescued by Jean-Bot from the falling debris, the two managed to intrude into the spaceship Malebrandes, saving Run from the hands of Belial. With Run assuming his Ultra Form to battle against Belial, Mirror Knight engaged in the battle with Iaron upon his arrival. Not willing to give up against Darkgone, Emerana seemingly sacrificed herself in the empowerment of Jean-Bot, leaving Nao to pilot him and after a tough struggle, Jean-Bot finally destroyed Darkgone in his humanoid form. With Zero putting an end to the threat of Belial, Emerana had revealed herself to be alive, much to the disbelief of Run and Nao, who were previously griefing about her apparent death. Now returning to her restored home and reunited with her family, Emerana and Nao had a proper meeting with the real Run, who was fully healed after Zero left to form the Ultimate Force Zero and clueless that Zero had temporarily inhabited his body. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Stage 1 One year after the defeat of Belial, she was kidnapped by Beatstar along with Jean-Bot. Inside the sphere owned by Beatstar, she was once again attacked by a Legionoid until Rei appeared and save her with his Gomora. She would meet Rei and Hyuga. TBA Stage 2 TBA Powers and Weapons *'Energy Empowerment': Due to being part of the Royal Blood family of her planets, she has energy similar to emerald minerals flowing in her body. With this, she is able to empower Jean-Bot in his Jean-Bird form and allowing him to transform into Jean-Bot and defeat Darkgone. 8EE38D7B-98DB-43C1-B9DC-E49CA79A6CFF.jpeg|Energy Empowerment Gallery Emerana002.jpeg| Emerana watching her homeland getting destroyed Emerana2.jpeg Emerana003.jpeg Emerana004.jpeg Emerana005.jpeg id:Emerana Lourdes Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Female Characters Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju